Eres la unica que Amo
by DarkGirl1999
Summary: Un "pequeño" One-Shot, dedicado a mi cancion favorita...leanlo (no digo summary)


Eres la única que Amo

Volviii, me extrañaron? ; Bueno aquí les dejo mi One-Shot, sé que esperaban otra historia más larga pero esta ya la tenía planeada, así que espero que disfruten.

Era un día normal en Bajoterra, la Banda Shane estaba en sus "ocupaciones"; Kord estaba arreglando las mecas, mientras Pronto estaba preparando su "exquisita" comida.

Un chico de aproximadamente 15 años estaba viendo su maleta, en la cual tenía toda las cosas que había llevado a Bajoterra.

Wow, jamás creí que traería tantas cosas- dijo el Shane sorprendido por la cantidad de ropa y objetos que tenía, Burpy solo chillo riéndose.

Espera Burpy, acaso es…. Mi Mp3- dijo Eli sorprendido al ver que llevaba su reproductor de música en su maleta- y lo necesitaba para la escuela- dijo Eli recordando cuando estaba en la superficie.

_Flashback_

_Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, estaba arreglando su maleta y quería llevar su Mp3 a la escuela, ya que nunca se lo había mostrado a sus amigos._

_Donde esta- decía Eli al ver que no encontraba su Mp3, lo que no sabía es que lo había guardado en su maleta de viaje para Bajoterra._

_Otro Flashback_

_Bueno Burpy, mejor alisto mi maleta para Bajoterra, el tiempo se pasa volando no crees?- dijo Eli viendo a Burpy, la babosa solo asintió._

_Eli solo tiraba un montón de cosas, ropa, videos y algunas cosas; pero no se percató cuando tiro su Mp3._

_Fin Otro Flashback_

_Burpy, no puede ser lo perdí; ahora ya no podre mostrárselo a mis amigos- dijo Eli muy triste, Burpy solo acaricio su mejilla con su cabecita._

_Fin Flashback_

Vaya, así que aquí estabas- decía Eli feliz de ver su Mp3.

Luego de ver un poco la música, se dio cuenta que su canción favorita estaba grabada.

No puede ser, aún sigue guardada- dijo Eli viendo a Burpy, la babosa solo chillo confundida- Burpy, es mi canción favorita; la que quería cantar en público- dijo Eli con una cara de felicidad- aun sabré tocar la guitarra- se dijo a si mismo ya que le habían regalado una guitarra hace apenas 2 semanas.

Trix, puedes decirle a Eli que baje?- dijo Kord sentándose en la cocina.

Cla-a-ar-oo Kord- dijo Trixie nerviosa ya que le habían mencionado a Eli.

Trix, estas bien?- pregunto Kord.

S-ii-i, porque no he de estarlo- dijo Trixie aun nerviosa.

No será que te sorprende que haya mencionado a Eli- dijo Kord con una sonrisa maliciosa ya que sabía que a Trixie le gustaba Eli.

Si, digo no; nada que ver- dijo Trixie.

Claaaaarooooo- dijo sarcásticamente el Troll, la pelirroja solo fue a la habitación de Eli.

Al llegar, Trixie iba a tocar la puerta; pero oyó a alguien cantando.

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__Puede que el mundo cambie toda mi vida__  
__pero nada va a cambiar mi amor por ti__ ._

Trixie, al oír la voz del Shane se sorprendió; jamás pensó que Eli tocara la guitarra pero después se preguntó.

Acaso Eli tiene novia- dijo Trixie un poco dudosa y a la vez asustada.

_Te gusto Danna- dijo Eli desde su habitación, sin saber que Trixie estaba al otro lado de la puerta._

_Claro, que lindo de tu parte- dijo desde su comunicador. (me imagino que en Bajoterra no hay celulares)_

No puede ser, Eli tiene novia y es Danna Por- dijo Trixie, con esto las lágrimas le empezaron a salir; le era difícil creer que el chico de su vida tenia novia y para colmo no era ni su amiga.

Eliiii!- dijo Trixie tocando la puerta.

Luego el Shane escondió todo y abrió la puerta.

Que sucede Trix- dijo Eli un poco cansado por la rapidez en la que arreglo su habitación.

Nada importante, solo baja a comer- dijo Trixie un poco cabizbaja.

Está bien, pero que te ocurre? Te sientes mal?- pregunto Eli al ver la cara de Trixie.

Si estoy bien, solo que tengo sueño; me quede en la computadora toda la noche- dijo Trixie tratando de que el Shane le creyera.

Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo Eli tomando a Trixie de la mano.

En la cocina….

Muy bien, espero que te guste la comida Kord- dijo Pronto sirviendo su especialidad al troll, este solo miro el plato con una cara de asco.

Pronto, estas seguro que esto es comestible?- pregunto el troll muy asquiento y dudoso al ver el aspecto de la comida.

Claro que lo es, es la comida más rica de todo el mundo- dijo el topoide presumiendo su "deliciosa" comida.

Está bien- dicho esto Kord empezó a comer, pero antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

Muy bien, ya estoy listo para comer Pronto- dijo Eli llegando a la cocina con una cara de asco.

Mmm, parece que los tortolitos van a tener una cita- dijo Kord mirando a Eli y Trixie tomados de la mano.

C-ooo-omo-oo crees Kord, so-oo-olo la-a-a traje a co-om-ee-r- dijo Eli nervioso.

Si Kord, que estabas pensando- dijo la pelirroja con una cara fingida de enojada, pero lo sonrojada que estaba la delato por completo, al igual que al Shane.

Claroooo, como digan; ahora, van a comer- dijo Kord, los dos adolescentes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Sírvanse, espero que les guste- dijo Pronto sentándose.

Mientras con las babosas…

Todas las babosas de la Banda estaban en su mini departamento, algunas conversando de las peleas y otras de ciertos lanzadores.

_Tu que dices Burpy, Eli y Trixie podrán ser novios?- pregunto Julls muy curioso._

_Si, Eli la quiere demasiado; hasta le va a dedicar una canción- dijo Burpy muy feliz, sabía que a Eli le gustaba Trixie; aunque este nunca se lo hubiese contado._

_Si, forman tan linda pareja- dijo Hielo metiéndose en la conversación._

Hey, de que están hablando- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que las babosas chillaban demasiado.

Jaja, parece que hablan de ustedes dos- dijo Kord mirando a Trixie e Eli, ellos solo se sonrojaron.

Bueno, ya que Pronto cocino; no piensa hacerse cargo de los platos- dijo el topoide señalando el lavaplatos el cual estaba lleno de partes de insectos.

Chico, yo lave la semana pasada- dijo Kord, él tenía un pequeño plan; algo simple pero quería que Eli y Trixie se quedaran solos.

Está bien, yo lo hare- dijo el Shane.

Bueno, cierto chicos; Pronto y yo tenemos que ir donde Grendell; nos va entregar algunas piezas para las mecas- dijo Kord.

Qué?... pero si yo no he dicho que quiero….- dijo Pronto, pero Kord le tapó la boca.

Quiso decir, que tampoco quiere llegar tarde; adiós chicos- dijo Kord saliendo de la cocina, los dos jóvenes solo se lo quedaron viendo extrañados.

Hey, yo no pienso ir donde Grendell- dijo Pronto desde el garaje.

Lo sé, pero quiero que Eli y Trixie se queden solos- dijo Kord, el topoide aún no entendía.

Solo déjalos que hablen- dijo Kord llevándose al topoide.

Mientras con los tortolitos…..

Que tal la comida?- pregunto Eli rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había entre los dos.

Tu qué crees- dijo Trixie mirando seriamente a Eli.

Jaja, lo sé la comida de Pronto no es nada deliciosa- dijo Eli, pero noto algo raro en la pelirroja- Trix, que te pasa?- pregunto el Shane.

Nada, solo que estoy con sueño nada mas- dijo la pelirroja- oye Eli, te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Trixie un poco nerviosa y a la vez arrepentida.

Claro, desde cuando tienes que pedirme permiso para preguntarme algo?- dijo el Shane un poco extrañado.

Bueno es que es algo un poco vergonzoso- dijo Trixie.

No importa Trix, igual te responderé- dijo Eli tocándole el hombro a Trixie.

Está bien- suspiro la pelirroja- Eli, a ti te gusta alguien aquí en Bajoterra?- dijo Trixie cerrando los ojos.

El Shane solo se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirroja, pero de todos modos le respondió.

Sí, es una chica demasiado linda- dijo Eli.

Mmm, y puedo saber su nombre?- dijo Trixie con una cara falsa de curiosidad; dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía totalmente destrozada, al oír las palabras del Shane al afirmar que si le gustaba alguien.

Nop, eso es un gran secreto- dijo Eli.

Está bien, lo siento si te incomode- dijo Trixie.

No te preocupes; y a ti te gusta alguien?- pregunto Eli.

A mí, pues sí; es una persona muy especial para mí- dijo Trixie.

Mmm, que bueno- dijo Eli, le dolió lo que dijo Trixie, pero haría lo que sea para enamorarla.

Bueno creo que ya termine, voy a lavar- dijo Trixie.

No señorita Sting, yo dije que iba a lavar- dijo Eli.

Bueno pero al menos déjame ayudarte- dijo Trixie.

Las horas pasaron, se demoraron lavando los platos ya que Trixie le tiro agua a Eli y este le hizo lo mismo; de ahí empezó una gran guerra.

En la habitación de Trixie….

La pelirroja había llegado a su cuarto toda mojada por la pelea de agua que tuvo con Eli, se bañó y se recostó en su cama, en ese momento su babosa tornado llego.

Que tal amiguito, no te había visto desde la mañana- dijo Trixie, la babosa solo chillo señalando la foto que Trixie tenía con Eli en su cómoda.

Que pasa con Eli?- pregunto Trixie con mucha curiosidad, la tornado solo hizo con sus bracitos un pequeño corazón.

Que me gusta, como puedes pensar eso Bluster- dijo Trixie, la babosa solo la miro cruzada de brazos.

Bueno, tal vez un poco; pero le gusta otra chica, el me lo dijo- dijo la pelirroja un poco triste, la babosa solo le acaricio la mejilla con su cabecita.

Mientras en la habitación de Eli….

Crees que le va a gustar- dijo Eli tocando la guitarra y hablando con Danna.

_Claro que si Eli, tienes una excelente voz y además lo estás haciendo con amor- dijo Danna desde su intercomunicador._

Eso espero- dijo el Shane- pero como le diré que quiero que sea mi novia- dijo un poco dudoso ya que jamás se le había declarado a una chica.

_No lo sé, que tal si practicamos- dijo Danna._

Está bien, empecemos- dijo Eli tomando aire.

Trixie, al ver que Kord y Pronto ya habían llegado, iba a bajar a saludarlos; pero de repente al pasar por el cuarto del Shane, empezó a oír algo.

_Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Eli desde su habitación._

Trixie al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, pero no se dio cuenta que Kord y Pronto habían subido.

Trix, que te pasa?- pregunto Kord al ver a Trixie llorar.

Nada Kord, solo déjenme sola- dijo Trixie y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Pero que le paso?- pregunto Pronto confundido.

No lo sé, a lo mejor Eli sabrá- dijo Kord tocando la puerta de Eli.

Danna, te dejo es que están tocando la puerta; buenas noches- dijo Eli.

_Está bien, lo hiciste bien; ahora solo tienes que decírselo a ella- dijo Danna apagando su comunicador._

Luego de unos minutos Eli abrió la puerta.

Kord, Pronto a qué hora llegaron- dijo Eli sorprendido ya que no había escuchado al troll y al topoide llegar.

Hace un momento, sabes que le pasa a Trixie?- dijo Kord seriamente.

Que le paso, acaso está mal?- pregunto Eli asustado.

Kord al ver la preocupación de Eli decidió molestarlo un poco, pero al acordarse de que Trixie estaba mal, mejor lo dejo para otro momento.

Que no sabes Eli, Trixie está llorando- dijo Pronto.

Queeee!- dijo Eli sorprendido.

Si, cuando llegamos la encontramos llorando; nos dijo que no le pasaba nada y se encerró en su cuarto- dijo Kord.

Tengo que ir a verla, que le pasara?- dijo Eli sospechando.

Mientras en la habitación de Trixie…

La pelirroja estaba totalmente devastada, solo con oír esas palabras se le rompió totalmente el corazón, ella amaba a Eli; lo adoraba con toda el alma, jamás se imaginó que algo como eso podía pasar.

Hay Bluster, no puedo creer que Eli le haya pedido eso- dijo Trixie llorando, la babosa solo chillaba triste al ver que su dueña estaba llorando.

Pero bueno, que puedo hacer; tengo que respetar su decisión,- dijo Trixie tratando de calmarse, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

_Trix, abre soy yo Eli- gritaba el Shane desde afuera del cuarto._

O no es Eli, no me puede ver así- dijo Trixie, directamente fue al baño, se lavó y se maquillo; al parecer se veía como siempre.

Eli, que paso; hay algún problema?- dijo Trixie aguantando las lágrimas.

No hay ninguno, pero Kord y Pronto me dijeron que estabas llorando; acaso paso algo?- pregunto Eli.

No pasa nada Eli, solo queee… vi una imagen muy horrible y me asuste- dijo la pelirroja.

Trix, te conozco muy bien; dime que te pasa- pregunto Eli debido a que se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Trixie era mentira.

Eli, estoy bien…solo fue esa imagen nada mas- dijo la pelirroja- ahora si me permites, quiero estar sola- dicho esto Trixie cerró la puerta.

Eli no le había creído nada de lo que dijo Trixie, la conocía demasiado bien como para convencerlo, pero mejor la dejo sola; tal vez cuando se calmara le contaría que le paso.

Burpy, que crees que le pase a Trixie- dijo Eli sentado en su cama aun pensando en lo que le había pasado a su amiga. La babosa solo chillo afirmando que no sabía lo que le pregunto el Shane.

Bueno, mañana le preguntare; ahora tengo que planear como voy a cantarle a Trixie y decirle lo que siento- dijo Eli decidido a seguir su plan.

Mientras en la habitación de Trixie….

Bluster, me imagino que Eli ha de dar la noticia sobre su novia, mejor será irme donde mama- dijo Trixie arreglando su maleta.

Muy bien, mejor dejo una nota para que no se preocupen por mí- dijo Trixie escribiendo la nota.

A la mañana siguiente….

Trixie ya se había ido donde su mama, salió de madrugada para no despertar al resto de la banda, luego de unas horas el primero en despertar fue Eli; lo primero que pensó fue en preguntarle a Trixie lo de ayer, así que fue a su cuarto.

Trix, estás ahí- dijo Eli, pero al no oír ninguna respuesta se preocupó, Trixie siempre le abría la puerta a si sea en la madrugada.

Mmm, que raro la puerta está abierta- dijo Eli a su pequeña babosa la cual estaba dormida.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio que todo estaba arreglado y vio la foto que tenía Trixie en su recamara.

A donde habrá ido- se dijo a sí mismo, hasta que vio una nota; la nota decía:

_Chicos, sé que les tomo esto de sorpresa y perdónenme si los preocupe; me fui a mi caverna donde mi mama por unos días, necesitaba verla; desde que salí de mi caverna jamás volví a verla y este es el mejor momento para visitarla, no se preocupen regresare en algunos días, hasta mientras espero que la pasen bien sin mí, y cierto Eli espero que seas muy feliz._

Eli al terminar de ver esa nota se sintió triste, no podía creer que el amor de su vida no le haya contado que se iba ir a visitar a su mama, ya que siempre le contaba todo, pero aun no entendía la parte en la cual le decía que fuera feliz.

Que será Burpy- dijo el Shane llorando.

Eli, que paso amigo?- dijo Kord al ver al Shane llorar.

Trix, se fue- dijo Eli llevándose sus manos a su cara.

Pero a donde y por qué?- pregunto sorprendido por la noticia.

Se fue donde su mama, dijo que quería ir a visitarla- dijo Eli.

Pero no le veo nada de malo- dijo Kord.

Lo sé, pero es que ni siquiera menciono eso, no me lo dijo- dijo Eli.

Eli, una pregunta- dijo Kord.

Que cosa Kord- dijo Eli secándose las lágrimas.

Acaso te gusta Trixie?- dijo Kord, Eli al oír esto se quedó sorprendido y decidió responderle.

Si Kord, estoy enamorado de Trixie- dijo Eli.

Entonces, creo que puede haber una buena explicación para que ella se haya ido sin avisar- dijo Kord.

A que te refieres- pregunto Eli confundido.

Eli ayer cuando llegue con Pronto, la vimos a Trixie llorando, dijo que no había pasado nada pero no le creí-dijo Kord.

Pero porque se fue- pregunto Eli aun confundido.

Bueno, porque te oyó cuando te le estabas declarando a alguien- dijo Kord.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kord estaba aún dudoso de lo que le había pasado a Trixie, así que decidió ver las cámaras que había en el refugio._

_Mmm, veamos esta- dijo Kord._

_Kord encendió la cámara de la habitación de Eli, el video se reprodujo y este decía…_

_Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Eli desde su habitación._

_Trixie al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, pero no se dio cuenta que Kord y Pronto habían subido._

_Trix, que te pasa?- pregunto Kord al ver a Trixie llorar._

_Nada Kord, solo déjenme sola- dijo Trixie y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación._

_Pero que le paso?- pregunto Pronto confundido._

_No lo sé, a lo mejor Eli sabrá- dijo Kord tocando la puerta de Eli._

_Danna, te dejo es que están tocando la puerta; buenas noches- dijo Eli._

_Está bien, lo hiciste bien; ahora solo tienes que decírselo a ella- dijo Danna apagando su comunicador._

_Kord se sorprendió al oír eso, así que decidió apagar la cámara._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Creo que Trixie te oyó Eli y entendió mal las cosas- dijo Kord mirando al Shane.

Pero, no era mi intención- dijo Eli aún más triste de lo que estaba.

Te creo Eli, pero a quien te le ibas a declarar- pregunto Kord.

Es para Trixie, le tengo una sorpresa y luego de eso le quiero decir mis sentimientos hacia ella- dijo Eli.

Bueno, pero ahora hay que buscarla- dijo Kord.

Sabemos dónde está, yo quiero preparar la sorpresa así que necesito que vayas a buscar a Trixie; no le digas nada- dijo Eli.

Está bien, pero cuando- pregunto Kord.

Hoy mismo- dijo Eli.

Mientras con Trixie….

La pelirroja ya había llegado a su caverna natal, al parecer casi nada había cambiado; solo una que otra cosa, vio a las personas que conocía y varios amigos de la infancia. Luego de 10 minutos de caminar llego hacia una pequeña casa.

Mama- grito Trixie y a la vez tocando la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos una señora no tan viejita, bajita de pelo largo y pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

Trixie, hija eres tu- dijo la señora.

Si mama soy yo—dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su mama.

Pasa hija- dijo la mama de la pelirroja.

Adentro de la casa….

Muy bien hija, a que se debe esta visita; creí que estabas con tus amigos protegiendo Bajoterra- dijo la señora.

Bueno es porque…espera, como sabes que ando con mis amigos protegiendo Bajoterra?- pregunto la pelirroja muy confundida debido a que jamás le había contado a su mama lo que hacía para no preocuparla.

Beatrice, te conozco muy bien y desde pequeña me dijiste que querías proteger Bajoterra, además siempre te veo en las noticias y en Babosanet- dijo la señora, Trixie solo se quedó sorprendida.

Wow mama, perdón por no decírtelo; pero no quería preocuparte- dijo Trixie viendo a su mama, esta solo le respondió.

Cariño, todo lo que quieras hacer; te lo voy a permitir, con tal que eso ayude y beneficie- dijo la señora tocándole el hombro a la pelirroja- y cierto, que tal es ese chico Shane…como se llamaba- pregunto ya que no recordaba el nombre del Shane.

Se llama Eli mama, Eli Shane- dijo Trixie un poco más firme porque le era difícil volver a decir ese nombre.

Mmm, ya veo; hija cada vez que te veo en las noticias me doy cuenta que ese chico te protege a cada rato- dijo la señora mirando a la pelirroja, esta solo se sonrojo.

Bueno mama, somos un equipo; protegemos a cada uno del grupo- dijo Trixie tratando de que su mama le creyera, ya que se dio cuenta de que la señora estaba sospechando.

Hija, tu sabes que no me puedes engañar, te gusta ese chico verdad?- pregunto la mama de la pelirroja, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

La pelirroja solo se echó a llorar, le gustaba Eli; pero por lo que oyó decir esa noche, su corazón se había destrozado.

Si mama, me gusta Eli…snif...snif- dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

Oh cariño, pero por qué lloras?- pregunto.

Porque, él ya tiene novia- dijo Trixie.

Enserio y como lo sabes- pregunto la señora.

Porque lo oí hablando con Danna Por, se le estaba declarando- dijo la pelirroja aun recordando ese momento.

Pero cariño, tal vez haya sido un error, dijiste que lo oíste; no que lo viste- dijo la señora.

Sí, pero con eso es suficiente- dijo Trixie.

Hija, escuchar no es suficiente; tienes que verlo- dijo la señora abrazando a su hija- de seguro es un error- dijo.

Y que pasa si no lo es?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Bueno cariño, el Shane no es el único chico aquí en Bajoterra, hay un montón de personas que puedes conocer- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Gracias mama- dijo la pelirroja abrazando más fuerte a su mama.

Mientras con Eli…

Muy bien, listo- dijo Kord terminando de arreglar el mini escenario que le había hecho a Eli.

Ehhh, Kord no era para tanto- dijo Eli sorprendido al ver el escenario.

Lo sé, solo le agregue algunos detalles- dijo el troll sonriendo.

Está bien- dijo Eli.

Muy bien chicos, aquí está la comida- dijo Pronto llegando con varios platos.

Gracias Pronto, pero que es?- pregunto el Shane confundido.

Mmm, es una rica comida; es una de las favoritas de los topoides como yo- dijo Pronto.

Claroooo!- dijo Eli- creo que no va a ser nada delicioso- susurro Eli hacia el troll.

Acaso dijiste algo?- pregunto Pronto confundido al ver que el Shane había dicho algo.

No…nada Pronto- dijo Eli.

Mmm, así que esta va a ser la pequeña sorpresa- de unos árboles apareció Danna Por, ya que le había dicho a Eli que le ayudaría.

Danna, que gusto verte; gracias por venir- dijo el peliazul abrazando a la chica.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, donde esta Trixie?- pregunto ya que no la vio por el refugio, el peliazul solo se sentó y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

Eh, Danna; Eli tiene que decirte algo- dijo el troll.

Que paso Eli, Trixie está bien?- dijo Danna preocupada.

Bueno, ella se fue donde su mama- dijo Eli.

Pero, eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Danna extrañada.

Lo sé, pero esa visita no fue pura coincidencia- dijo Eli.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Danna aun confundida.

Bueno, recuerdas ayer que estaba hablando contigo- dijo Eli.

Sí, claro- dijo la pelirosa.

Bueno, Trixie oyó cuando estaba practicando mi declaración; pero entendió mal las cosas y se fue- dijo Eli aun mal.

No lo puedo creer, Eli lo siento- dijo Danna tratando de consolar a su amigo, pero no resultaba.

No importa, ahora lo que me importa es que Trixie acepte; quiero que sepa lo que siento por ella- dijo Eli.

Entonces, como la hacemos regresar?- pregunto Danna.

Kord va a ir por ella, le va a decir una pequeña mentira- dijo Eli- muy bien Kord, estás listo.

Claro, ya regreso- dijo el troll yéndose.

Mientras con Trixie….

Mama, no hay problema si me quedo algunos días; solo para pensar bien las cosas- dijo la pelirroja.

Está bien hija, puedes dormir en la habitación de tu hermano- dijo la señora señalando la habitación.

_Trixie!- grito Kord desde afuera._

Cariño creo que te buscan- dijo la señora viendo al troll, Trixie solo abrió la puerta.

Que paso Kord, está todo bien- dijo Trixie preocupada.

No, Eli está mal; Blakk le disparo un electroshock malvada y le dio cerca del pecho- dijo Kord (me paso de malvada).

No puede ser, y donde esta- pregunto preocupada.

Está en el refugio, Pronto lo está cuidando- dijo Kord.

Está bien, vamos- dijo Trixie saliendo de casa.

Cuídate hija- dijo la señora despidiéndose de la pelirroja, aunque ella sabía que todo eso era mentira.

Mientras con Eli….

El Shane estaba totalmente nervioso, tenía miedo de equivocarse o desafinarse; pero haría lo que sea para que Trixie estuviera a su lado.

Eliiii! ya están cerca- grito Pronto, estaba corriendo ya que varias babosas Flatulorinca le estaban persiguiendo.

Gracias Pronto- dijo Eli- ahora si a cantar- dijo mirando al escenario.

Estas listo- dijo Danna asustando al Shane.

Danna! me asustaste- dijo el peliazul- si estoy listo, aunque con nervios.

Descuida lo harás bien- dijo Danna.

Gracias, eso espero- dijo el Shane subiendo las escaleras.

Ya en el escenario….

Ehhh, hola a todos- dijo Eli nervioso, el público solo lo miro confundido.

Bueno, esta canción se la quiero dedicar a una chica muy especial, esa chica se robó mi corazón y por eso le dedico esto a Trixie Sting.

Luego de eso Burpy bajo del hombro de su dueño y prendió algunos parlantes, el Shane empezó a tocar la guitarra.

Eyy Kord, creí que Eli estaba en problemas- dijo Trixie al ver que estaban en frente de un escenario.

Trix, solo oye quieres- dijo Kord.

Oír que?- dijo Trixie hasta que escucho a alguien cantar.

_Si tuviera que vivir mi vida sin ti a mi lado__  
__Los días estarían vacíos__  
__Las noches parecerían eternas__  
__Contigo veo constantemente con tanta claridad...__  
__Tal vez haya estado enamorado antes__  
__Pero nunca había sentido esta fuerza___

_Nuestros sueños son jóvenes, y ambos lo sabemos__  
__Ellos nos llevarán adonde queramos__  
__Abrázame ahora, tócame ahora__  
__No quiero vivir sin ti___

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__De una cosa puedes estar segura__  
__Nunca pediré nada más que tu amor___

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__Puede que el mundo cambie toda mi vida__  
__pero nada va a cambiar mi amor por ti_

Ese es Eli?- dijo confundida la pelirroja, pero a la vez feliz.

Si, y esa canción es para ti- dijo Kord.

A que te refieres?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Escucha Trix de ahí entenderás- dijo el troll, los dos solo siguieron escuchando.

__

_Si el camino que se avecina no resulta sencillo__  
__Nuestro amor encabezará el camino por nosotros__  
__Como una estrella guía__  
__Estaré ahí contigo si me necesitaras__  
__No tienes que cambiar en nada__  
__Te amo tal y como eres_

Dicho esto, Eli le extendió la mano a Trixie, esta solo subió al escenario e Eli siguió cantando.

_Así que... ven conmigo y comparte la forma de verlo__  
__Yo también te ayudaré a ver para siempre__  
__Abrázame ahora, tócame ahora__  
__No quiero vivir sin ti_

___Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__De una cosa puedes estar segura__  
__Nunca pediré nada más que tu amor___

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__Puede que el mundo cambie toda mi vida__  
__Pero nada va a cambiar mi amor por ti (x2)_

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__De una cosa puedes estar segura__  
__Nunca pediré nada más que tu amor___

_Nada cambiará mi amor por ti__  
__Ya deberías saber cuánto te amo__  
__Puede que el mundo cambie toda mi vida__  
__Pero nada va a cambiar mi amor por ti__  
_

Luego de que terminara de cantar Eli dijo.

Trixie Sting, quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Eli arrodillándose.

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida al oír esas palabras, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte; las palabras le eran difíciles de salir pero logro responderle.

Si Eli, acepto ser tu novia- dijo Trixie acercándose al Shane, la joven pareja estaba frente a frente.

Tienes unos hermosos ojos- dijo Eli y luego se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, él público solo los miro y dijeron.

Awwwwwwww!

Bueno y como siempre la respiración molesta en esos momentos más lindos de la vida, los dos se fueron separando por la falta de aire.

Eli, yo lo siento- dijo Trixie.

No importa Trix, lo importante es que ahora estemos juntos- dijo el Shane.

Fui una tonta, jamás pensé que yo era la chica que te gustaba- dijo Trixie.

Siempre me gustaste Trix, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo- dijo Eli.

Pero, ahora si- dijo Trixie besando de nuevo a Eli.

Oigan y Pronto?- pregunto Kord al no ver al topoide desde el inicio del mini o casi concierto.

Creo que esta por ahí- dijo Danna señalando un árbol.

Pronto, estas bien?- pregunto Eli.

Y así señores, esta historia se acaba- dijo Pronto antes de quedar desmayado, los demás solo rieron.

Fin

Bueno, aquí está mi "pequeño" One-Shot, quien diría que logre hacer 16 páginas, me costó demasiado pero bueno con tal de que les guste espero que haya valido la pena escribir tanto, Besos y Abrazos y espero sus reviews.

Cierto dos cosas:

1._ Sorry por aun no publicar nada en la página, solo que Swwaggii y yo estamos planeando algo chévere y con eso queremos empezar.

2._ Bueno, lo de la página de face, no piensen que yo soy dark y swwaggii, ella es mi amiga; entre las dos decidimos crear la página (aunque fue más mi idea).


End file.
